Dangerous Games (I)
by syriana94
Summary: 1890. Rosamund, Robert's sister, arrives at Downton Abbey in order to help Cora to settle in. She has a gift for the newlywed couple: a mysterious board game with carved letters.. {Part of the "Young Cobert Horror" serie - M for chapter five ⁓ Sequel: "9 steps", Complete & "The Lost Child"}
1. Chapter 1

**NdA : Hello! It's me I was wondering if.. You'd like to read :) Another Cobert, this time Horror Theme! It's gonna be a little longer than my previous stories and I hope I'll do a fine job.  
Every chapter will be introduced by a song's lyric.**

 **As you might know, I'm not English so I'm sorry for my mistakes :) please review and help me with my skills - I'd like to thank lizzeemcullen for her support - enjoy!**

 ** **brief** summary \- 1890. Rosamund, Robert's sister, arrives at Downton Abbey in order to help Cora to settle in. She has a gift for the newlywed couple: a mysterious board game with carved letters..**

[we don't know how Violet Crawley acted when her hudband was still alive, so it might be slight OOC for her compared to what is shown on the serie] - **Horror - Hurt/Comfort - Romance.**

* * *

 _Hello from the other side. (Hello)  
_

1890  
Cora was a fragile little creature, always blushing, shy of the world surrounding her, so distant from what she was used to.  
The American fairy princess came from the remote Hamilton county everyone was talking about from several months, for she had married the wealthy earl of Grantham, the most desired lord in the Yorkshire and environs. Everybody talked about her and heritage as the salvations of Downton, and that it couldn't be denied for sure.  
But she loved Robert. Cora loved her husband with all her heart.  
With time, she realized that maybe the feeling weren't the same from his side.  
Cora felt stupid for not notice, though she was so happy with herself finding love in England, the possibility of being a queen into an estate such as his, wife of the most handsome and longing bachelor of his land.  
Her mother did warn her. She said " _all that glitters is not gold_ ". Cora did thought she had found gold, a rare diamond, along with happiness and love.. she had got to go back to reality quite soon after the wedding.

"Cora, dear.. are you all right?" Violet Crawley, her husband's mother, woke her up from her thoughts. Cora smiled, taking a sip from her teacup with grace.

"Of course, I'm sorry, mama." her mother-in-law wasn't quite used of having her calling that way, but sure she would have.

"Oh don't be sad. Robert's very busy." the older woman made click her tongue "I know you feel lonely in here." Cora looked in her direction with a sweet smile which Violet couldn't help but return.  
Yes, she felt lonely indeed: she was a foreigner, in a new home with a new family and Violet appeared to understand her.. for how funny it could seemed.  
The worst part, however, was having her own husband so distant from her except of course the sporadic nights he visited her.. and that for sure couldn't be a topic conversation with her mother-in-law.

"It's all so new to me." Cora sighed a little. She tried so hard to cover her American accents, but most of the times she failed. "I wish I could better understand how things work.. I'd like to make myself useful."

"Oh don't worry, dear. There'll be time for that." Violet set a couple of pat on Cora's thigh "Settle down for now and then you can concern about giving Downton an heir." the woman chuckled. Cora knew she said that to ease her sorrow but it had the exact opposite effect.  
The only thought of the nights she spent with Robert mortified her. She knew Robert was attached to her, cared for her.. but not in the was she hoped and dreamed of.. not yet, perhaps.  
It was possible that Robert was as much uncomfortable as she was? As much shy as she was? Maybe he did love her but couldn't prove to her what were his feelings.  
She just needed to wait a little longer.

"What are you smiling about?" Cora almost dropped the cup. Violet was looking at her with a curious expression. "You're such a peculiar creature." she huffed, shaking a little her head.

"I'm very sorry. I was just thinking about this.. new adventure. I wish to make your son very happy." Violet grinned

"You certainly are." the older woman putted her cup on the table next to her "And you will." she reassured her new daughter with another smile "But I imagined you feeling alone in this big house.. especially for this earlier periods.. with Robert all busy and so on."

"You're kind, mama." Cora was genuinely curious, but she couldn't expose herself too much.

"No need." Violet waved her gloved hand and moved a little apart, fearing that the American princess wanted to hug her or doing something similar "I wrote to my daughter Rosamund to come over and help you to settle in."  
Cora remembered Rosamund very well. She had met her few times before the wedding and she was the only one – since then – who had the ability of making feel her at home. She was enthusiastic and had the gift of gab, she always made feel Cora part of something even when she was completely out of her space.  
"You remember her?" Cora gasped, realising she had been quiet once again.

"I do. With delight." Cora's blue eyes were wide open "When will she arrive then?"

"It's a matter of days." Violet, once sure she was out of the woods from hugs or any other signs of affection, reached her hand and held it "I know it's hard now." Cora smiled: it was. Maybe she had misjudged her.. Violet knew more than she could have ever imagined. "But.. you'll both find the hidden factor to become a wonderful couple. There are many kinds of love.. and it can also bloom all of a sudden.. or out of blue times."

* * *

"Greetings, Levinson! Your knight has arrived!" Cora laughed while welcoming Robert's sister into the estate. Rosamund rushed to her first, hugging and kissing her before her brother, mother and father. Violet of course didn't appreciate it.

"Oh it's like the Civil War again: North.." she looked at her servants in smart uniforms, her husband Patrick and her perfect son "..and South." then she moved her disappointed glance upon the two young ladies exchanging hugs and whispering from ear to ear while heading inside.  
Violet scoffed. She hoped she hadn't caused the revolution. Cora wasn't suppose to receive encouragement to behave like she did in America, at the contrary she needed to be transformed into a perfect English Lady.  
Perhaps her daughter was the last person she needed "I wonder if I did the right thing-"

"You did, mama." Robert smiled a little, watching his wife and his sister chatting close "I haven't seen Cora smiling in days."

* * *

Robert was pleased: Cora seemed to enjoy his sister's company.. he hated seen her sorrowful and lonely for he didn't know how to help her. They weren't in love, not yet at least, and he was so embarrassed every time he was near her that his inexperience held him completely back from really knowing her or showing her his deep affection.  
Her sister always had been a strong personality and Robert didn't have any idea how to deal with a delicate creature like his wife.. he needed time.  
However, indeed, he wouldn't failed his duties of husband.  
He would have always take great care of her, he would have make her feel loved and desired, he would have make her happy. He swore.  
Oh, he didn't deserved Cora.

"Come on lovebirds, time to get along!" Robert jumped on his bed. At the time he realized his sister Rosamund, dragging hir wife from her wrist, had entered his room, he grasped the covers and raised them just below his chin.

"What are you doing?" he asked frenetically. He was wearing his pyjama but he felt just as exposed as he was naked.

"Don't be so shy, Robert. We both have seen what has to be seen." Cora blushed violently while Rosamund pulled her again onto his bed. She wished she could talk with such openness.. maybe one day.

"I've brought something from London.. you may like. It's fun at least." only then Robert noticed the box under his sister's left arm. It was quite big and it seemed rather heavy too.

"What is it?" Cora's soft and curious voice caressed the air.

"You'll see." Rosamund sat on her kneels, so did Cora and Robert, though reluctant, did the same. The red-haired woman opened the package with a delight smile, revealing a mysterious board with carved letters and a curious pointer with a hole.  
Cora had the feeling of knowing the object but just couldn't remember.

"Are we supposed to be wowed?" asked Robert in cynical voice.

"You are." huffed Rosamund, placing the wooden board between them and the pointer randomly of the surface. "It's an ouija board." she explained, loosing hopes from receiving enthusiastic responses.

"I don't like it." Cora had barely mumbled. Robert was unusually quiet.

"It's just a game. It'll be fun." Rosamund sighed in frustration, trying to convince them both to play "We could know each other better." she glanced Cora. That was her weakness. Cora knew and also Robert knew: he hadn't got the chance to refuse for Cora had already agreed.

"All right." he huffed. "How does this thing work?"

"We can ask the spirits anything we'd like to know." Cora already had goosebumps, but she wanted to be as strong as Rosamund, so she forced herself to be brave and smiled. "Can I lead?" she asked enthusiastically. Neither Cora or Robert had anything against it.  
They followed Rosamund instructions to the letter and by the time they were ready, Rosamund cleared her throat.

"Hello." she paused, glancing around "Can you hear us?" nothing happened.

"This is rather silly-"

"Shht." Rosamund scolded his brother with firm tone. He sighed and decided to play along, at least for Cora.

"Is there someone with us?" Rosamund was talking with solemn voice. The pointer trembled, then moved quickly upon " **Yes** ".

"You pushed it!" yelled Robert.

"I did not!" replied his sister.

"I saw you."

"You saw wrong!" Rosamund sighed "You're scaring Cora!" said then, sure it was the only way to shush his brother.

"I'm not-" he remained with his lips open when he noticed Cora's pale face "I'm sorry.. I got carried away." he smiled sweetly to his wife.

"That's better." mumbled Rosamund, closing her eyes again "Is there someone with us?" she repeated. The pointer moved to the centre of the board, then again " **Yes** ". The woman looked excited to her companions and licked her lips. "Can you tell us your name?" nothing. She was about to ask the same question, but the arrow rushed to " **No** ".

"Rude." chuckled Robert, making grow a shy smile onto Cora's rosy lips.

"I'm ignoring you." mumbled between teeth the red-haired woman "Are you a good spirit?" the pointer didn't move.

"What does this mean?" Cora's voice was just a whisper. She didn't want to did something wrong. Rosamund shook her head.

"Are you still with us?" their fingers were driven once again on " **Yes** ". "Are you a good.. spirit?" Rosamund swallowed. " **No** ".

"Let's stop, please. It's creeping me out." begged Cora. Rosamund nodded frenetically.

"This is ridiculous." sighed Robert, laying his back onto the pillow and raising his hand from the pointer.

"NO!" Rosamund was looking at him with a frightened glance.

"Wh-what did I do?" Robert hurried to go back in his position.

"You must never, _ever_ , break the circle!" she was really angry.. or scared?

"Wasn't it just a game, Rosie?" he smiled with a guilty face.

"It's too late now anyway." she dragged the pointer with all their finger on the word " **Goodbye** " and pronounced it with a low voice, so did Cora and Robert.

"What happens now?" Cora's voice was even lower than before.

"I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA: Hello! As promised, the Monday update! I's a little shorter than the previous one.. I hope it won't be a disappointment.**

 **Kindly reminding I'm not English so I'm sorry for my mistakes :) please review and help me with my skills!** (special thanks to lizzeemcullen for her support, Countess of Cobert & witchoesed for their reviews - and all of you who favourited and followed!) **  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Wondering if it's real or am I going insane… (Dream Evil)_

After kissed his husband goodbye as a good wife, she was escorted to her own room by Rosamund, who tried to cheer her up: the older woman felt really sorry for upsetting her.

"Don't worry my dear, it's just a stupid game." she giggled and kissed her cheeks twice.

"Why did you yell?" asked Cora in concern, tightening her finger onto the frame of her room's door. Rosamund shrugged her shoulders.

"My brother is such a damper, sometimes. I hate when he does that _just_ to tease me." she spoke with rush, telling the first meaningful sentence she could come up with. Cora seemed to have bought it.

"All right." she nodded and smiled a little "Goodnight, Rosamund." the other one started to walk backward while waving her goodbye.

"Goodnight, dear. Sleep tight."

Cora didn't sleep well that night at all.  
Her empty room made her regret the decision of not begging Rosamund to stay with her to talk until dawn; Cora felt stupid for fearing the nothing and also for wanted so much to mirror the strengthen of her husband's sister.  
She ended up having a sleepless night, constantly eyeing every dark corners, the door, the closet, the curtains, fearing the howling wind just outside her window. It was the longest night she'd ever had.  
Cora finally remembered why that Ouija board gave her the creeps: she recalled that trip her family made to New Orleans once. Maybe she was just too young at that time, to know about the underworld, but she could definitely remember all the nightmares she had for months, all about spirits, and ghosts and horrid creatures that tracked her down.. and all that feelings were back just like before, more frightening perhaps, because now she could not certainly run in fear to her mother or anyone else.  
She was alone.. and she had to face everything on her own.

* * *

"You seem tired, dear." Cora rose her eyes to Violet "Did you sleep well?" the older woman turned her head for a moment to Robert, who was focused on a paper.

"I didn't actually." confessed the girl, sipping her tea. "It was quite unpleasant."

"Robert!" Violet's high voice made him jump on his seat. "What did you do?"

"Me?" he asked surprised. Rosamund's laugh along with Cora's little giggles made Violet stop immediately.

"I believe Cora meant bad dreams, mama." she just couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh. I see." huffed Violet. Robert grumbled and returned to his reading. "Why so?" Cora shook her head absent-mindedly, glancing to the red-haired who hardly suppressed a yawn. "Well you should both get some rest after lunch." she nodded to herself because, as always, no one would have dared to argue with her.

"Yes, mama." the two girls answered in a little, resigned, chorus.

* * *

Cora couldn't denied her happiness of being forced to nap.  
She felt like a child, yes, but it was rather pleasant because she was missing the feeling of being treat like one by her mother or her nanny.  
Now that the day light was entering the room in all its glory, she could rest in peace, without any fear.  
Cora jumped onto the bed with a merry face, she yawned and slipped under the white sheets. She sighed and closed her eyes, very happy that her lids were fully orange due to the sun.. it was reassuring.

"Have a good rest, milady." her maid smiled to her after hanging up her dress in the closet, then headed to the door and closed it behind her.

It was all so heavenly: the sheets were so soft and smelled like lavender, the quiet silence around her, the feathery wind that caressed her cheek. _Wind_?  
Cora shut her eyes open and sat on the bed.  
Why were the curtains moving? What was that sound?  
She turned her head to the closet's door, slowly opening with a high squeak.  
Cora's chest was moving fast up and down and her heart was racing.  
Clammed up by fear, she rolled into the bed toward the signaling device to calling for help, but instead of hearing a sound, she felt a grasp on her wrist that made her jump back.  
She felt a slight tremble and when she looked up, she could swear she saw some kind of shadow floating near the ceiling.  
She gasped and closed her eyes, hiding her whole body under the covers, shivering while trying with all being to stay still.

* * *

"Robert, will you spend the night with me?" Cora had to count on her last sign of boldness in her body to say those words. She was blushing violently but she didn't have any other options: when her maid found her crying and shivering just before dinner and made her swear not to tell anyone, Cora needed to find something to keep her fear under control. She knew that being lonely in her room, especially at night, couldn't be helpful.  
Robert was looking at her both confused and aroused. He glanced around, making sure no one could listen to their conversation, especially his parents or sister.

"I don't see why not." he giggled while taking a sip of whiskey. After all, they did consummated their marriage and other rare nights during honeymoon, but since their arrive at Downton they had always slept in different rooms.  
He didn't understand, though, why her so prude and shy wife had presented such proposal, but as long as it could make them more close to each other, he couldn't bother. After all, he did want to know his wife, aside duties, and he wanted to grow love for her too.

* * *

Cora was waiting for her husband with unbearable anxiety.  
She was in her nightdress, had her hair combed in a loosen braid.  
Her eyes were racing in every corner of the room, praying for his husband to show soon, her hands gracefully placed on her lap, torturing her fingers with her nails, her feet still and tense under the sheets.

"Hello, my dear." Robert entered with his blue robe on, along with a bright and reassuring smile. Cora relaxed immediately. "How are you feeling?" asked him, little worried for her tired face, especially her deep blue eyes. That question surprised her.

"Better, now." she forced to smile, hoping that the half-truth would satisfied him.

"I'm glad." he smiled peacefully and began to untied his robe, revealing a light blue pyjama. He was about to blow on the candle he brought and placed to the bedside table when the tender voice of his wife stopped him.

"I'm scared." she whispered. "I think I might let myself being affected by that-that board." Robert sat on the edge of the bed, placing his warm hand upon hers.

"Don't be. It was just a _game_ , my sister brings some craziness from time to time. It's nothing." his soft voice, somehow, made her heart pumping slower.  
It was the first time, since the wedding, they'd talked to each other without feeling awkward.  
She could feel the same warmth and love ad affection she felt before the ceremony, she could see the man she had dreamed of, the man she wanted to know and wanted to love, _her_ Robert. Cora smiled gracefully.

"Will you stay? Please?" Robert was a little disappointed: he knew that she was too tired or still too scared to do nothing but sleep, but on the othher hand he could tell he felt good by being his wife's rock when she was in distress.

"Of course I will, my dear." he whispered and slipped under the sheets near her. He waited a few second before opening his right arm and glancing to his wife until she nestled on his side. "I'll protect you, Cora." he added, with a slight of pride in his voice. Cora smiled and placed her light hand onto his chest while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know." she whispered, before feeling safe enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Cora woke up in the middle of the night with loud gasp. She was feeling hot and sweaty and her heart was pumping painfully into her throat and temples.  
Only the moonlight brightened a little the room, because the candles were completely melted.  
She thought she might had a nightmare, that she should go back to sleep, that with Robert at her side nothing bad could have ever happened.  
She sighed deeply, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand and placed her head onto her husband's chest. Cora closed her eyes, just to blink in confusion few instant later, for she couldn't feel Robert's breath movement.

"Robert?" she whispered in concern, shaking a little his shoulder. "Robert?" she rose her voice and cupped his face with her hand when he still did not respond. "Robert!" her eyes started to fill up with tears of desperation and fear. Was he..?

She blinked.

And everything changed.

She felt so cold, now. She could hear the wind howling, the leaves rustling just around her and when she look down to her feet, in terror, she realized she was standing on the great branch in front of her window. She grasped to the nearer bough and turned to the manor.  
Cora saw herself shaking Robert, who seemed to remain still. She was dreaming, then?  
All felt so real: her shivering, the wind tossing her curls, her feet and palms wounded by the rough bark.  
Cora tried to reach for her room's window. It seemed so close.  
She carefully stepped forward, tightly grasped onto the wood, and tried to drag herself toward the house. One step, two step.. and then she saw it again: the shadow.  
She couldn't tell if it had a shape, she only felt like a cloak of coldness and sorrow had wrapped her body all of a sudden. Cora tried to scream, but only a pity sound escaped her lips.  
She felt something grasping her ankle, pulling her down.  
Cora tightened her hold, shut her eyes, but eventually, she succumbed.  
She could feel the horrid sensation of falling, down, toward the ground.. but the one second earlier hitting the land, she jumped wide awake in her own bed, soaked, frightened, trembling, feeling miserable and flustered.

"Cora, wake up!" her husband's hands were firmly clutched on her shoulders, both shaking and giving her support "Come on, dear. It's over, it was just a dream." She began to cry, out of breath like her all body was caught by a too binding belt. She sobbed, hiding her face into Robert's chest, dying with embarrassment in the very moment she realized her room was filled with concerned people she must have awaken.


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA: Good Monday! Here's the third chapter of my little story. Hope you like it!**

 **As always, I'm not English so I'm sorry for my mistakes :) please review and help me with my skills!  
** (special thanks to Countess of Cobert for her precious suggestions - hope I don't mess up :P - and lovely review & witchoesed for the enthusiastic review and correction - and all of you who favourited and followed!) **  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Make the trouble go away,_  
 _Oh make the yearning cease (take the rain away)_

"Show's over, everyone." Robert's voice was calm and yet strict. He was checking with the corner of the eye the melancholy parade of maids and valets headed by Mr. Carson along with Rosamund - who must have been awaken by Cora's screams - and his father, leaving their room.

He was concerned himself for his wife's behaviour: she always saw her as the most graceful and quiet girl he had ever seen, so something must had upset her in a considerably way. It was all Rosamund's fault. She and those stupid ideas of hers!

"Shht." cooed Robert, rubbing his wife's back while she was still sobbing, frightened and exhausted by that nightmare. "Hush now, my dear." Cora held him tighter as her last tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It was horrible, Robert, you were- and I was-" she mumbled, her fingers grasped on his shirt.

"I know. That game had the worst influence on you." he tried to be as sweet as possible and patiently waited until she was a bit calmer to guide her to their pillows.

"Now try to get some rest." he held her still, but her head shook firmly "no".

"I shan't." her eyes were wide open, focused on the trembling flame of the new candle on the table.

"It was just a _game_ , my dear." Cora looked up to him. For a moment, she could swore his irises went completely black.

"No." she gasped, hiding her face into the pillow.

"What can I do for you?" Robert was worried, now. How could he made her feel better? How could he be a good husband?

He got up, just to return few moments later with a glass of water and a handkerchief which he used to moist her neck and, when she let him, her forehead. Cora took long sips of water and rested her shoulder upon the cushion.

"Stay, Robert." she whispered, her eyes looking down to the glass. He smiled and settled near her.

"I will, my dear." he tried to reassure her and covered her up with the sheets, waiting for her to get settled in the way she felt more confortable, which ended up to be with her arm over his chest and her head resting upon his shoulder. Robert embraced her and kissed feathery her forehead. "I promise all will be better in the morning."

Cora tried to held his voice and his words into her mind for as long as she could. _It was just a dream_. She kept repeating, trying to direct her breath toward her own hands to ease the slight pain she felt on her skin.

* * *

Despite what she expected, Robert was right. After that terrible dream of hers, she slept like a baby in her husband's arms.  
Mystery was for her why it didn't work for the first half of the night.

She felt quite reassured, as a matter of fact, not so much tired and incredibly happy to find Robert beside her, peacefully asleep with his lips little parted.

"Robert?" her sweet whisper caressed his ears. "Robert?" he hummed. Cora held him close and giggled when she felt his arm tightening its hold on her waist.

"Cora? How are you feeling?" his voice was vague.

"Much better, thanks to you." she watched him while he rubbed his eyes and tried to fight his tiredness. "Thank you for saving me." she whispered in a low voice. He gave her the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

Robert couldn't help himself: he raised his hand and softly touched with his index finger her light lonely dimple, then her rosy cheeks.  
He adored when she blushed.  
Oh yes, that was the first thing he fell in love with in the moment their eyes met, the way her cheeks turned slightly red.

"I think it's almost time to get ready, my dear. Maybe we could surprise mama and get up before she does." Cora nodded and watched him wearing his robe and leaving her room to get ready.

She felt much more confident and she sighed in relief, closing her eyes and enjoying that peace and quiet around her.

* * *

"What happened to your hands, dear?" asked Violet in serious concern, taking Cora's hand into hers while she was drinking tea. The girl looked quite confused, then, recalling the facts, she closed her fist.

"I must have scratched myself during sleep last night." suddenly she got the feeling of falling again, like she was still in precarious balance upon that tree. She blinked that thought away and took a long sip from her cup.

"Poor thing." Violet's voice was cooing "Why are you so upset, dear?" Cora swallowed hard and forced herself to smile. She didn't want to cause troubles to Rosamund of course.. after all it was just her imagination running wild during sleep. She could manage.

"Must be this great house.. the silence." she tried to giggle.

"Maybe she's just homesick." Patrick Crawley took his pipe into his hand and created a perfect circle of white smoke.

"This is my home, now, papa." Cora sweetly smiled while glancing to Robert. He pretended to continue his paper reading but she saw that his eyes were looking back at her.

"Anyhow we must ensure dear Cora's healthy." continued Violet with firm tone "She cannot carry on like that forever."

"I'm perfectly fine, mama. I just need some time to get acclimated." she took a bite from her biscuit and smiled, turning to her husband "Robert is going to take a walk with me into the gardens after lunch, I'm sure it'll help me loosen up a bit."

* * *

"I'm sure there's an explanation for everything.. I'm just _not_ an expert." Robert was playing absent-mindedly with his walking cane, hitting from time to time the weeds on the edge of the path. Cora was telling his dream again, gladly noticing that the more she spoke, the less she feared.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with.. with Rosamund's _game_?" she held to his arm and looked to his dubious face.

"You've been carried away, my dear. And I have to admit that the manor is quite gloomy at night." he chuckled and Cora nodded "You'll get used to. Until then, I'll sleep beside you."

"You will?" her eyes where sparkling under the early spring sun's light.

"I will." he stopped walking "Anything that can help." he smiled tenderly. Cora rose on her toes and kissed gently his cheek.

He was always so caring and so protective toward her. She couldn't hope for a better husband.. maybe that unpleasant matter was not that bad after all.

Cora smiled at the memories of their first encounter, when she almost tripped on a root during a picnic and Robert had saved her from falling. She remembered her cheeks burning while her eyes were completely captured by that light blue of his. She recalled also daydreaming about him as a knight in a shiny armour, _her_ knight, the willing of knowing him, the deep desire of becoming his special one.

That dream had become true.

She felt so stupid, while thinking about the past days, when she thought he had might lost his interest, and now she realised that it was just the embarrassment of being married, the shyness toward new duties and responsibilities.. the same concerns she had.

"Do you really love me Robert?" Cora talked in a low voice.

"I-I do." he answered, little hesitant. "I do care for you really, really much." he added, hoping to make things better.

"I know you do." she wasn't sure she had the answer she wanted, but she found it sweet anyway.

They would have make a wonderful couple, as his mother said, perhaps a marvellous team too, supporting each other and creating affection and love. She couldn't loose hopes upon that field: she was sure, sooner or later, their truest feeling would have been revealed.

* * *

When the evening came, along with the time to go to bed, Cora settled firmly into the middle of the bed, candles trembling on each bedside tables.

Rosamund left before lunch with her Ouija board on her suitcase and Cora couldn't deny she was happy that that thing was out of the house.. she couldn't tell the same for Rosamund, of course, but she was forced to return to London due to some urgent business she couldn't delay – she promised to return within few weeks anyway.

Cora sighed loud, glancing at the branches outside the window; it was just impossible that a human being could have been able to be up there if not in a dream. As for the shadow, it was nothing more than suggestion. It was only a feeling, a transposition of her own mind concerning all her fears and bad memories of a past she should have forgot.

Certainly with time, with Robert sleeping at her side, all her troubles would have, eventually, gone away.

Cora moved her braid on her left shoulder and smoothed the sheets with her hand while waiting for her husband.. she wanted to prove him that she was completely fine and it was thanks to him. She practised her smile, trying to imagine him in front of her, the right way to show him her deep love and gratitude for being her rock.

When she heard the door squeaking, she laid down on her right side, her back facing the door and pretended to be asleep. She giggled when she felt something climbing the bed, nearer and nearer to her.

Cora was ready to feel him slide under the sheets, blow out the candles and wrapping beside her to protect her; in fact she was waiting that particular moment to turn and kiss him like she didn't since days.

But she froze when she felt a strange grasp on her left shoulder.

Those weren't Robert's fingers. Those were cold and invisible and clawing painfully her skin. She tried to run, but she couldn't.

She couldn't move at all.

So Cora screamed, _tried_ and failed.

Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA: Good Monday! And happy Easter break to all the students like me!  
Here's the fourth chapter of my little story. Hope you like it! **

**Usual memo: I'm not English so I'm sorry for my mistakes :) please review and help me with my skills!**

Special thanks _witchoesed_ , _Countess of Cobert_ and _sinceyoufellinlovewithme_ for the lovely reviews and support, love you guys so bad! Also thanks to all who favourited and followed! **  
**

The next chapter will be rated M - it's going to be my very first try so.. fingers crossed!

See ya all next week, for now..  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Call my name and save me from the dark. (bring me to life)_

Robert wanted everything to be perfect for that night: he chose in the library one book Cora might have liked and he had planned to read to her for how long it could have taken to make her sleep peacefully. He wore his favourite pyjama, his robe and discharged his valet.

Robert was thinking about his wife since their walk. She looked so beautiful and so fragile that he realized he was forgetting the most important thing for fear or shyness.

 _He might have loved Cora.  
_  
Thinking about growing old together didn't frighten him like it did few days ago.. that was the life he chose, the life right for him, the life he dreamed of. He had a beautiful young wife who needed him, in love with him, whom he loved and a life ahead. What a fool he had been. It was all already settled in the most perfect way and all he had to do was to enjoy it.

Robert smiled and left his room, then walked down the corridor to Cora's bedroom. He went around the corner and heard a smothered moan coming from a room. He sped up his walk and hurried to his wife's bedroom.

"Cora?" he opened the door without waiting for her to answer and he was glade he didn't wait a minute more. "Cora!" he dropped the book and rushed onto the bed, grasping Cora's shoulder in a tight hold.  
She was a stick of wood.

She didn't seem to understand nor responding to any of his call. Her blue eyes were wide open in fear, staring at something only she could see.

"Cora, please!" she gasped raspy like she was trying to breath under water.

He tried to call for help, but it didn't work.

Robert cupped his wife's face firmly and tried to force her to look away. It was like trying to move a statue.

Why was she so stiff? Why was she having that sort of attack? She was suffering by some disease and no one knew?

He felt a strange wind going through his back.

Cora startled a deep cracked breath.

"My.. Good Lord." mumbled Robert, gently caressing his wife moistened face. Cora's body went calm again, her chest rising and falling under her fast breath. "Cora, speak to me, please." he urged her. Cora blinked several times. Her blue irises looked like glass.

"Th-the shadow." she whispered "It came back."

Robert didn't know what to do, how to comfort her, how to reassure her that it was all gone and nothing would have ever harm her ans long as he drew breath.

"I'm sure it's just a-"

"There's something, Robert." she paused and closed her tired reddened eyes. "There's something bad in the house."

* * *

The doctor came the next morning.  
He said that Cora had a perfectly healthy body but he couldn't state the same for her mind: she seemed exhausted, confused and terrified all the time, she was nervous and agitated.  
In the long run she would have suffer a severe illness.

They had to find something to reassure her, something to cure her discomfort and that couldn't be done with medicines or medical knowledge for it was something deepened in her mind and heart.

It was the task for Robert.

After the doctor left, he went back to his wife's room, stroked her hair until she fell asleep and instructed her maid not to leave the room for anything in the world.

He _had_ to find a solution and he had planned to go to the library and stayed there all day until he found one.

He read all morning, denied his lunch and rushed from book to book in order to find the better way to make his wife the most loved creature on earth, so she wouldn't be homesick anymore, or lonely, or tormented by any sort of guilt, or frightened by her bad dreams. Maybe it was just his fault.  
Maybe he neglected her wife too long for silly reasons and now she was suffering.  
He had to make things right again at any cost.

Cora woke up with a slight gasp as usually. She had a dreamless rest until the middle of the afternoon, which was reassuring, but waking up without Robert by her side made her feel lost.

"Do you need anything, milady?" her maid rushed to her bed, making sure she noticed her presence by gently placing a hand on her shoulder, like milord told her.

"Where's his Lordship?" Cora sat up on her bed, kicking the covers off for she felt rather warm.

"In the library, milady." the maid waited for her to get settled and adjusted her cover "His Lordship is coming before dinner." she bowed a little "You would like something to eat?"

Cora swallowed and nodded. She didn't eat a bite since breakfast and she just had a couple sips of coffee.

"Yes, some tea and biscuits, please." she smiled and stared at the maid until the girl gave her explanation for why she rang instead of heading the corridor.

"His Lordship threatened to dismiss me if I leave your side, milady." she chuckled a little and Cora smiled tenderly.

"I'll be fine." said Cora, staring at the maid. She was quite reluctant to leave but eventually she did: perhaps her mistress needed some time on her own.

"I'll be back in few minutes. The other maids are near to clean the other rooms, you can call them if you need something, milady." the woman nodded gratefully.

* * *

Cora ate everything the maid had brought.  
Her mind was busy finding a solution to her problem.. because that what is was: _her_ problem. She felt homesick or lonely or scared by her duties.. she didn't know, maybe a combination of all those things.

She only knew she had to come to senses.. because it wasn't healthy for her, for Robert or anyone in that house. She was the Countess of Grantham and she had to be the emblem of dignity and integrity, she had to support his husband and not the other way around, she had to give Downton an heir and in that conditions it wasn't possible. She had to return herself and cast out the fear.

Her chat with Robert made her gain some courage: _"You have to fight, my dear. You have to find a way to relax and forget about all this."_ he had said with a tender voice, while stroking her hair before joining her mother and father to dinner.

Cora played with the soap a little longer and rubbed together her hands. That hot bath sure helped her.  
She grasped the edge of the tub ready to come out, but when she did, the water turned red.. like blood.

She leaned back, horrified. Then she closed her eyes, hard, and took a deep breath.

When she blinked, the water had returned clear.

"Everything's all right milady?" the maid made her jump. She was looking at her mistress with a concerned face and a towel in front of her.

"Y-yes." she mumbled, hurrying to get out from the bath "It'll get better soon." she said firmly and the girl smiled.

Cora was waiting for her husband to return from dinner. Her maid was slowly tidying up the closet for the third or fourth time: the sun was already down and now Cora felt a little unconformable with the idea of being alone.. nothing unbearable, but she wanted to fight her fear one step at the time.

She was thinking over a book's page without really reading, on how she could reach her yearning peace: Robert. Every time she thought of something that troubled her, the answer appeared to be her husband. The one who was able to make her feel safe, the one who could make her sleep, the one who saved her, the one who held her when she was frightened, the one who loved her and cared for her, much to avoid his duties for his wife's health.

The answer was in front of her eyes: she had to remember what was her life like before that.. it felt like a lifetime. Back then, just before the wedding, her mind was always focused on the handsome Earl of Grantham, on his affection, passion, her willing to be part of his world, being part of him.

Cora blushed at the memory of the very first time that she became a part of him.

She felt stupid not to consider his shyness a part of his love for her.

Robert was always the answer for her, for he was her salvation. He was the only one who owned the only thing that could make her loose herself in a different world, where everything belonged to him, her handsome, strong and loving husband.

She didn't need anything different.

* * *

The candles went out all at once.

Cora shot up in bed, suddenly sighing in relief when she realized that it was Robert opening the door maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" he already knew the answer because he was smiling widely. She seemed a little more rested and her eyes were beautiful like the first time he met her.

"Better." she smiled tenderly and waited for him to reached the bed. Only then he showed her the bouquet of flowers he hidden behind his back. "Robert?" she gasped in surprised.

"I've got a solution." he said triumphantly, watching his wife smelling the flowers with glimmering eyes.

"I've got a solution too." she whispered. He rose his eyebrows.

"You do?" he paused and sat closer to her "What do you need, my dear? Anything, name it." he kissed her hand and stood still, waiting for her to speak.

"Nothing that I haven't already." Cora pu the bouquet on the table near the bed and placed gently his left hand onto his cheek. "I need to feel like I felt during our honeymoon. Yours and yours alone. I need to escape this world for a while. I need only _you_.." just as expected, she blushed and lowed her blue eyes.

He on the other side, was thinking the same. He only planned to act rather than to propose a special night on their own like she did.

"I, my dear, couldn't agree more." he kissed gently her soft lips and suddenly realised how much he missed that sensation. It was like the passion of the discovery caught him up again.

They both closed their eyes, surrendering to a growing passion and desire, lusting each other's skin and kisses. They were both travelling to a land without worries and fears, where only the two of them existed.. and they didn't need anything more.

They didn't know, thus, they were everything but alone, in that room.

There was something cringed in an obscure corner of the ceiling, something cold as ice, something dim like the wind and fog, so real and yet so unreal.

Something vile was waiting for the right moment, greedy, raging.  
It was watching upon their head in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA: Happy Monday! HAPPY EASTER! Happy.. day, week, month!  
I'm excited.. and _nervous_. Because this is my very first "M" chapter (well, ****paragraph), not only in english but ever: I've never wrote adult material (not even sure if it's M or below but I just wanted to be sure) so.. fingers crossed - then I'm going to die under tons of ground for the shame.**

 **ANYWAY, here's my fifth chapter. Hope you like it!**

 ***ding ding* memo: I'm not English so I'm sorry for my mistakes :) please review and help me with my skills!**

Special thanks to _witchoesed_ , _sinceyoufellinlovewithme_ and _Countess of Cobert_ for reading every time *^* , for the encouragin reviews and kind support, it really makes my day! Also thanks to all who favourited and followed!

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _For life is this way,_  
 _murdering beauty and passions. (come little children)_

There were only the two of them indeed.

Into the absolute silence of the room, solitary moans and whispers caressed the air every now and then.

Cora had her eyes closed, images of pure horror and sweet desire of her husband, flashing through her mind free-wheeling. She just wanted to get lost in him, erase bad memories and fears and she tried with all herself to focus on Robert, his tender actions, his passionate kisses, his warm hands running over her body.

Robert was nearer and nearer at every choked breath he took, breaking reluctantly one of their deep kisses. She didn't mind feeling his weight pressing on her chest, for she felt safe and protected under his body, under his touch, under his lips.

Cora's fingers rushed from his shoulder to his neck, up to his hair and then back down, to his pyjama shirt, unbuttoning it.  
She traced his chest's lines with her nails, softly, something she had never done and it made him sigh.

"You're so beautiful, my dear." he muttered, moving his arms to help her remove the cloth. She didn't say a word, clasping the nape of his neck, urging him to return to her and kissed him deeply.

Robert almost didn't recognise his fragile wife.. and he couldn't certainly deny his arousal in seeing and _feeling_ her surprising inspiration.  
He moved his weight on right elbow, not to crush her while she was getting rid of his trousers and anything else; he hated the thought of doing nothing meanwhile, and with his right hand explored the lines of her pallid neck, velvet chest and soft breast, collecting her shivering and giggling when he felt them. He didn't stop, tickling her abdomen, her hips, down to her leg. He kissed her once more.  
His fingers moved faster, grouping more and more fabric in his fist while lifting her nightgowns to free her chilling legs. Robert moved a little closer and broke their kiss.

Into the darkness, he could see her glimmering eyes opening, almost all black, stunning in every situation. Cora knew what he was waiting for, why he parted from her, why he was looking at her. She slightly nodded and, gently, Robert leaned on her.

He felt her nails stinging his shoulder, the weak wince on her face that betrayed some sort of pain and suddenly he froze. He stood still until he felt her move and sigh, and when she wrapped her legs around his waist, both for support and arousal, they were competently joint.

They gasped almost at once, breathing softly on each other lips, moving slowly one against the other.  
They both couldn't remember any similar sensation.  
It had the colour of night and fire in the same time, it was new, it was warm and it was cold.  
They lost trace of time, their lips filled with choked whispers, moans and broken words of love, passions, desire.

Cora was completely wrapped on his body when he reached his climax and, few moments later she did as well. Their once stiff bodies laid down side by side, their chests rising and falling at the fast rhythm of their breathing.

"I love you, Robert." Cora's voice betrayed her weariness.  
It was just a whisper he had barely caught.

Just a moment after, he felt his wife rushing to him, curling up on his chest, almost like she feared his answer.  
He smiled tenderly and wrapped his arms around her waist, covering her shivering and moistened back with the sheet.

"I do too, my dear." he kissed soflty her forehead.

It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she couldn't have heard anyway for she had fallen asleep in the very moment her cheek had touched his chest.

* * *

Robert blew open his light blue eyes, he was choking, he couldn't breath.. and it was.. Cora pressing onto his chest, her long fingers wrapped on his neck.

He could not believe it was all true. Maybe it was just a vivid nightmare?

His eyes started to burn painfully.

Robert fussed until he could take a tiny breath and turn his head on the right side of the bed.. and there she was, Cora, peacefully asleep by his side.  
What was that thing over him?

When he turned again his head, fully ready to fight back, all the pressure vanished.  
He breathed heavily, rubbing his aching neck and sat on the bed, placing his hand over Cora's back. She mumbled in her sleep, then turned her face up and blinked drowsy.

"Robert? What is it?" she seated herself, caressing his arm. She knew that face, those eyes.. "You saw it too?" she asked in a very low voice, full of anxiety.

Robert nodded.

"Well I'm.. not sure." he held her close, placing his hand over her head and closing his eyes for a second. He saw it for real or it was just a dream? "Maybe it was just-" Robert felt something grabbing his shoulders.  
And at that time, he was sure he wasn't dreaming.  
He fell on the ground on his back with a dull thud.

Cora crawled frightened on the bed but she couldn't do more: she was been taken as well.

Robert was dragged outside the room and before he could even realize it, the door shut in his face.  
He screamed his wife's name, knocked on the door with his fist, rammed the white wood with his shoulder until it broke.

"Cora!" he rushed to her while an intangible shadow cracked the window glass and vanished.  
His wife laid between the sheets, pale and unconscious.

In a moment he wore his robe, wrapped Cora in a wool blanket and carried her out of the room.  
He had to wake everyone, he had to make sure that every living soul would have left the house as soon as possible.

"Mama!" he yelled, rushing to the corridor to his parents' room. His father came out from his with a furious face.

"What are you screaming about, Robert? What's up with your wife?" he knew he was going to ask questions about Cora and his strange behaviour but there wasn't time.

"We have to get out!" he added while his mother's room door opened.

"Is there a fire?" mumbled Violet and Robert, without thinking, nodded: that was the best way to have everyone out with not too much asking.

* * *

He could still hear the alarm bell ringing.  
Mr. Carson, the main butler, was the last one to leave the manor, rushing to the group of people in nightgowns and robe huddled under the first oak of the nearest forest of the estate.

Robert was glancing every window as everyone else.

"What is this nonsense?" yelled Patrick Crawley. Robert was deaf.  
He sat on the bench while cradling Cora, still senseless.

Violet shooed everyone, including her husband, and took seat next to her son.  
"Please, Robert, tell me what happened. It's rather obvious there's no fire." she glanced at the black windows and to the bunch of people yawning and complaining. "Cora-"

"Cora was right." he whispered. "There's something and we didn't believe her."

Violet looked at her son quite confused and anxious.  
They both sighed in relief when Cora stated to move and nestle in his arms, like she wasn't aware of the whole situation.  
Robert took a deep breath before telling his mother about Rosamund and her _damned_ board.

* * *

It was barely the dawn when they arrived at London, at Rosamund's house. They only night train available, Patrick, Violet, Robert and Cora while the servants had returned to the manor and, the most frightened ones, to Ripon or relatives' homes.  
The red-haired woman had been shocked to see all her family braking into her house, but she greeted them with open arms.

"Where's Cora?" Violet asked with both a concerned and disappointed voice.

"Upstairs in Rosamund's room, she's resting." Robert rushed down the stairs and joint them into the dining room.  
He was deadly angry with his sister and he didn't spare a single move to show it to her.

"Are you all here to scold me? What have I done this time?" Rosamund chuckled, completely unaware of the situation.

"You ruined us." hissed Robert "With your stupid _game_." the woman blinked in confusion.

"The Ouija board?" she laughed "It's just a game-"

"Cora almost died. And I too!" she had never see her brother so furious.

"Don't be so melodramatic. How can possibly a game-" she was beginning to shrug her shoulder but he interrupted her once again. How could she be so superficial?

"You summoned something, Rosamund, you know it!" yelled Robert.  
All the attempts to stop him by their parents were useless.

"Don't be ridiculous, Robert! What could I possibly summon?"

"You tell me!" Rosamund sighed loud. She glanced their parents, then Robert and pulled him into the corridor by his arms, she crossed the kitchen until the back garden.

"Robert dear, do tell me you're joking." Robert gritted his teeth.

"Downton is empty, I woke everyone in the middle of the night, I forced our parents on the train, I've got scratches on my neck and a wife who is black and blue and terrified by everything.. you think I'm joking?" a long pause followed. "Where did you take that board?"

"A friend gave it to me." Rosamund's eyes were absent her voice finally severe. "He seemed he wanted to get rid of it, now that I come to think." she paused and rose her eyebrows "I thought he was silly." Robert grasped her shoulder.

"Tell me more, Rosie!" she nodded and sighed.

"Well I went to visit him and he seemed very.. anxious. He told me he wanted to get rid of a strange game but somehow he couldn't.. and.. you know me Robert I like this kind of things and I offered to take it. It seemed fun. I had no clue.." she mumbled, closing her eyes, sighing dreary.

"Well, where is the board? Perhaps your friend will be able to help us." Rosamund shook her head, making her curls wave behind her back.

"We need someone else." Robert rose his eyebrows.

"Why?" similar light blue eyes met his

"Because he's dead."


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA: Here we are with the _false_ epilogue! Happy Monday :)**

Yes, as someone might know, this is to consider the final chapter though is not: the 7th one - which will be posted next monday - will be a (short) link for the sequel.  
You heard right, **I'm writing a sequel**.. because my spoiled mind gave me more and more creepy ideas and I _have_ to write.

Want a hint? I'll give it next time..  
No wait, actually _a huge hint is hidden in this very chapter._

 _ **Contest is open: let's see who's the winner!  
**_

*not a native English girl writing here* please report my mistakes (forgive them) to help me! XD

special thanks to all my loyal readers, followers and those who favourited, but in particular to witchoesed, Coutess of Cobert & sinceyoufellinlovewithme for giving me endless support!

* * *

 _You seem so far away though you are standing near._  
 _You made me feel alive, but something died I fear. (S.O.S.)_

Weeks had passed and since that night, not even one single episode occurred.  
Cora was able to sleep happily at night and so did Robert.. but rumours in London, about the reasons for why the Crawley family had left Downton Abbey, were becoming unbearable. That estate was their home and they all desired to return there as soon as possible; for that, of course, the needed a solution: that demon, that shadow, which lived inside the manor, had to leave.  
Several where the letters and telegrams that arrived at Rosamund's home, all from Carson, in which he explained all the strange episodes that happened almost everyday: ancient painting turned upside down, ripped carpets, chipped windows and so on. More details came and more they convinced themselves that that was a real issue.

Robert spoke with anyone in town who knew about the supernatural, the underworld, he'd even spoke with some priests about damned spirits and unfinished business.. none of them was able to help him and the answer was the same from everyone: they had to finished what they had started.  
He sighed, heavy heart for the umpteenth bad news he was going to tell to his sister and wife.

"What other options do we have?" Rosamund was talking low.

"None." he breathed, holding Cora who was stiff as a statue. "The only thought of using that thing again creeps me out but.. It's the only way." Cora, reluctantly, nodded.

"When?" she asked, her voice was shaking.

"When we're ready. And we all have to be there. All our family _must_ participate.. to avoid the escape of the demon.. it could hide inside of someone." he swallowed.

"We've been reckless." Rosamund's eyes were absent.

"Perhaps. But we were in good faith." Cora glanced the both of them with resolute look "We have no choice."

"Well- who's gonna tell mama?" that was the only thing that made them all smile.

* * *

Robert heard some weak sound in the middle of the night which, very slowly, woke him up.  
It was then that he noticed Cora's bedside empty, the cover flipped up like she had to jump out of the bed in a hurry.

He sat confused, eyeing the door when it opened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." she whispered, padding barefoot toward the bed.

"Were have you been?" he turned to her under the sheets, trying to see her face, because her voice didn't convince him.

"I didn't quite- ..I felt ill." he heard her sigh, then a tiny whimpering. He reached for her, but she buried her face into the pillow.

"My dear.." he embraced her close, kissing her temple as his arms wrapped her completely, his chest pressed on her shivering back "Why are you crying?" she didn't answer and Robert only felt her tremble more within his arms. "Don't be afraid for tomorrow."

"How, Robert?" she whispered between sobs.

He didn't know what to say. Of course she felt scared.. the only thought of returning home when that thing was still there made him tremble and yet the desire of getting back his own home was strong. Playing that _game_ again, for the last time, was the only thing that could free them all.

"We'll be home tomorrow evening, just after the sunset. The house will be empty except for Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes because they wish to be there with us.. and then our family. You won't be alone, dear."

"I wish I could be as strong as you." Robert smiled on her neck, tightened his grips around her waist.

"But you are, my dear. And tomorrow you'll show everyone.. and it'll be over, we'll move on once and for all."

"You believe so?" she turned a little, just to see his face with the corner of her eye.

"I know so." he murmured with steady voice. "Now.. don't think about it, dear. Tomorrow is tomorrow." Cora felt his hand rubbing gently her stomach though the narrow nightgown and almost immediately she closed her eyes, feeling safe all at once. "Just settle down and relax." she shivered when his warm breath caressed her ear. She could feel his light kisses on her neck, shoulders, down to her back while his fingers raced onto her skin.  
Cora waited not long after to turn and face him, giving her husband the same treatment, deep kisses and gentle touches. That was the only thing that made her feel so alive and yet so lost, like she almost had died and she was sent to another world with him. She longed for anything else but to be as free and safe as she felt in that moment.

* * *

Downton Abbey never seemed so spooky.  
Of course, they'd chose a rainy night to return.  
Lighting stroked the sky with high roars and the old furniture, weakly lighten up by trembling candles, appeared like evil figures when brightened by the silver thunderbolts.

Cora was visibly trembling on her chair, not even the firm arm of Robert on her waist seemed to cool her down. She griped her fist, holding the little object Robert gave her during the train ride.

They were all sat in a circle around a table, in the middle of the library, with the two servants cynically standing up behind them. Neither Mr. Carson nor Mrs. Hughes had said a word, but they were attending at the odd ceremony with a mixture of curiosity, frighten and the will of not sounding rude toward the family with expressing their perplexities.

The Ouija board was settled in front of them, occupying the place of honour.

Rosamund took word after a long time of silence.

"Please place your fingers on the pointer. You know all what to do." the all nodded: they talked for hours during the day, they all had their part learned by heart and they were ready. Rosamund looked up to her brother, severe but with a tiny smile on her lips "Do not break the circle. For anything in the world." Robert rolled his eyes.

Violet and Patrick were the last one to join.

"Hello." Rosamund spoke with resolute voice "Are you there?" Cora's body went stiff when the pointer moved randomly across the board. First ' **Hello** ', then a series of letters without logic, then it stopped upon the number **9**.

"Can we speed things up?" Violet scoffed, just to be interrupted by someone who kicked her leg under the table. She glanced furious at the three youngs in front of her, trying to figure out who was the guilty one, but they all seemed too focused on the board. When they looked up at her, she shook her head "Never mind."

"Are you with us?" asked again Rosamund. The arrow rushed to ' **B** ', ' **O** ', ' **O** '. They heard a dull thud upon their heads, maybe into the room upstairs. Cora felt a shiver running down her back.

"What do you want from us?" Rosamund's voice was cracked. The pointer went on **9** again.

The candles went all out.  
A light grey smoke filled up the room from the ceiling. It was like there was a fire.. but there were no flames in there, not even a tiny one left.

"Show yourself, I command you." the board trembled, than a high scream filled their ears; they had to strive not to move their hands to cover their aching eardrum.

The smoke upon their head moved across the air like it had life of its own, it changed its shape several times, it made the libraries shake and a lot of books fell down, it flew toward them and when it was just above the board, it stopped.  
A big mass of smoke was floating over them, near the ceiling.

Everyone were speechless.. except for Rosamund: it was up to her.

"*We humble begging you, Lord, to free us from any bond, tyranny, deception or haunting by demoniac spirits." she closed her eyes, trying to calm down her heartbeats, her utter anxiety, that made her unfocused. " _Please_ -.. please protect us and protect our home." they heard a loud screech.

A tense glance bounced from person to person like a ping-pong ball.

"*Remember us all, Lord, and behold your children." Cora's voice was shaking. She was focusing on her husband beside her, giving her courage and strength, she was focusing on her fist, on the object inside it, sharp, cutting her skin, she was thinking about the pain not to think of her fear. "*Do not punish us for the sins and mistakes of others." the board trembled under their hands.

"Hear us." the little chorus of trembling voices caressed the air as a light bolt roared outside.

The smoke condensed an instant later, it screamed and rushed fast toward them.  
Cora raised her hand, open her fist and placed the little metallic cross in the middle of the board. When she lifted her hand, tiny drops of blood were soiling the letters.

A fierce wind blew in the room, like a thunder, around them and as it came, it disappeared.

The candles lightened up by themselves, one after the other.  
No one of them had to push the arrow toward the word ' **Goodbye** ' for it did it itself.

All of them eased the breath they were holding from quite a long time now.

"It's gone?" Violet was shocked. Rosamund dared to nod.

"I guess so." they all smiled in relief, lifting their hands from the pointer and leaning their back on the chairs.

"Throw that damn thing into the fire!" Patrick, who stayed silent for the whole time – except for his little part – was glancing the butler with wide open eyes. Mr. Carson bowed a little while collecting the board and the pointer under his arms.

"With pleasure, milord."

Rosamund was now chuckling to ease the tension and Robert, much happy for that riddance, kissed his wife's cheek, holding her close, expecting her do to the same.  
When she didn't, he parted from her, looking at her with concerned look. She seemed happy, but she was as white as a sheet..  
Maybe she was stressed out?

"Cora?" he saw her eyes gone blank, fussing and then turning up, before falling dead-weight upon his chest, unconscious.

* * *

*I took inspiration from Pope Leo XIII's exorcism against Satan and fallen (rebellious) spirits.

The procedure here is entirely mine so – of course – it's not accurate compared to any kind of real exorcism. It is pure fictional.

 **The next and last chapter will be way more short.. it's just the epilogue, after all. It's kinda of an open ending..** [ **open secret,** in Italian " _segreto di Pulcinella_ ", for the secion " _Italian lessons_ "] **the sequel is coming right away :)**

 **See you soon my lovely Cobert!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NdA: Good Morning my dears, here we are with the last chapter (it's around 610 words so it's more like a ending drabble). Hope you like it and see you next monday.. maybe :)**

Ok, I got it. I'm no good with secrets but.. lol, it was obvious. Anyway the winner is witchoesed (for timing) woohooo :D , but of course Coutess of Cobert got it right too

Engilsh is not my first language, forgive my mistakes and help me with reviews, thanks :3

special thanks also to all the readers, followers and those who favourited: you fill my heart!

* * *

 _Get back on my feet again,_  
 _Is this real? Is it pretend?_  
 _I'll take a stand until the end. (Alice)_

"So how is she?" the doctor had a strange smile on his lips, he just held Robert's hand and shook it firmly.

"No need to further worries, Lord Grantham." he wore his hat before leaving, escorted by Carson.

Robert was rather confused.  
He'd looked in his mother direction but she'd shrugged her shoulders; yet when Robert was half-away on the stairs, heading to his wife's bedroom, Violet had widely smiled.

Robert hurried to the last chamber, opened the door, but found it empty.  
"Cora?" he began to worry. Where was she? He headed back, peeking in every room he crossed.. and there she was, in the dusty nursery, sat on the couch beneath the window. "My dear, what are you doing here?"

Cora stood up and rushed to his arms, holding him close.  
"What did the doctor say?" she asked, her eyes were glimmering and he just couldn't understand _why_ -what on earth did happen to erase all the the fears replacing them with nothing else but joy and serenity.

"Absolutely nothing, dear. I have no idea of what's going on." he paused "What are you doing here?" he asked "It's been locked for years." Robert watched as her glance rushed across the cradle, the rocking horse, the stuffed animals, the wooden trains and the dolls, then Cora nodded and sighed.

"I can see that.. but we should clean it up." she placed her cheeks onto his chest, waiting for him to understand what she was trying to say.

"Why should we-" lost her patience, she playfully slapped his arm.

"Robert!" he gasped and chuckled when he saw how cute his wife's face was with her eyebrows crossed and her little pout.  
After a while, too much for her taste, he glanced at her, big smile on his mouth.

"Are you..?"

"About time." she giggled, holding him tight and he rubbed her back. "You're going to be a papa." her breath on his neck made him shiver. He held her up, overwhelmed with pride and joy and sat beneath the window.

"Oh, my dearest. I'm so, very, happy." he kissed her slowly, cherishing her cheek, staring at her blue, beautiful eyes for a long, long time. Sighing of joy, he he'd held her closer and closer.

"Robert?" her voice was suddenly flat. He parted from her to look his wife's expression.

"What is it, dear?" he swallowed in concern.

"I know it's not convenient for people like us, but- will you sleep with me.. every night?" Robert smiled in relief, embracing her once again.

"Of course I will." he kissed slightly her temple. "Forever if you want." he felt her nodding against his shoulder.

"Is it over, Robert?" she sighed as she leaned onto his chest.

"It's over, my darling." he had never called that before.  
She couldn't help but smile, holding him closer while resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you." he added with a tender smile.

Her ears had heard right?  
So finally he'd admitted it: Robert _did_ love her.  
Everything was fine.

"I love you too, my darling one." she whispered, kissing him softly. Cora couldn't find an happier moment like that in her whole life perhaps.

They couldn't think of anything better: they had defeated evil, protected their home and built a future.. they found love and the beginning of a new, wonderful adventure.

Everything was fine.. expect for a little squeak.

The cradle was slowly rocking by itself.

None of them noticed.

It wasn't over.  
It wasn't over _at all_.

 _ **end of part one**_


End file.
